Spreading Our Wings
by Tiger-Lilly89
Summary: The Fantastic Four are still at Harbor lots of Drama false suspicions spell trouble for our favorite couple Kyle the British guys just wont get the message, maybe its time for everyone to be compleatly honest with each other. Chapter 7 is up please reveiw
1. Why did you leave?

Disclamer: I do not own the OC or any of its chariters etc.

Hi I'm from England I love the OC and I'll be gutted when it ends but for now please read and reveiw. I have already written most of the story on the OC boards anyways I hope you enjoy reading it please reveiw xxx

* * *

Ryan sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

Knock, Knock

He didn't lift his head, how could he look at anyone now everyone he ever trusted in his life had let him down why did he think this would be any different, why didn't he just give up now get the rest of his life over with then he could just be happy a word he barely knew, something he only knew with one person…

Knock, Knock

A face peered round the door

"Look I know its hard sweetie but you have to come in & have something to eat"

"Not hungry" came his reply

"Honey you have to eat something, I know you don't want to do anything you just want to stay here & be left to drown in your own sorrows but you have to face the outside but the quicker you do the less it will hurt & the pain will heal soon…"

"PAIN" he yelled cutting her off mid-sentence "you don't know anything about pain, you don't know how to be upset you don't know anything" tears were running down his cheeks & he found himself stood up towering over her feeling a unusual sense of power like all he could do was throttle her & he would feel a thing, no self regret, nothing.

She stood up terrified but didn't show anything, she grabbed his shoulders & shook him hard

"Calm down" she said softly, her voice barley above a whisper

He suddenly felt all his anger melt here was a woman who wanted him & would never leave him, he couldn't hurt her even if he wanted to. He would hate to admit it to anyone in case is hard guy chino reputation was lost but he loved her with all his heart he wouldn't let anything happen to her

He found himself sought of hugging her as she hugged him back never wanting to let him go she whished she could take away all his pain & his past & make everything better, but she couldn't however hard she might try his pain would always be there & she knew as well as anybody skeletons don't stay in closets forever. His past will come back one day it was just a matter of time but for now she was just happy hugging the beautiful blue eyed boy she called her son.

Seth & Summer were hanging out at the Cohen's pool arguing flirtatiously & splashing each other. Ryan watched wishing he could be as happy with Marissa as Seth was with Summer.

FLASHBACK

"I cant do this anymore Ryan I loved you, still love you but I cant go on with not having anyone you always punch first ask questions later at first it was kind of cute but now…look I'm going & there nothing your going to do about it & if you try anything I'll never speak to you again" Marissa tried to explain through her tears

"So this is it your going to leave me, your going to go to New York & forget me just like everyone else in my life has" Ryan felt so angry, so hurt he trusted her she knew that he had dealt with more pain then she could ever imagine but still it seemed to Ryan that she set out to hurt him.

"Ry you're the only one you can blame I'm sick of your 'oh I'm such a hard guy' attitude there's nothing left for me in Newport there was only you but…"

"But you don't love me anymore just 'cause I got into one stupid little fight & while I was grounded you decided to go & find someone else to hook up with who just happen to be my brother…" Ryan fumed on deciding that volume was the only way to get his point across

"Two, & I've not seen Trey for months not since he went to Texas with Holly…" arguing her case

"Excuse me?" Ryan said stunned

"You got yourself into two fights not one" Marissa corrected

"You hooked up with my brother" Ryan yelled in her face, she took a step backwards in fear of him she knew what he was capable of & it scared her a little "I was grounded for three & a half weeks & you couldn't wait that long for me, you want to know why I kicked the sh.it out of those creeps? Well do you want to or not?" he wasn't yelling anymore but he was still angry & he still had a voice filled with pain & hurt.

Marissa nodded

"Because they were planning to rape you, they knew I had to leave Sarah's party early & they knew about you & the drink…"

"Sarah's party? They couldn't the only people who would think of doing anything like that are…OMG was it Brice was it Craig & Brice, those sick…"

"Hey, hey, hey don't get upset I sorted them out, right?

She cracked a small smile "your brother?"

"Yeah" his voice lowered to a normal "well…"

"OMG so he's back to get you back for something that happened when you were kids? Doesn't he know of a little thing called 'letting it go'?"

"I guess not but he's 5 years older than Trey so he was practically grown up when I was I kid he hung out with his mates & he had more girlfriends than my mum had boyfriends but that isn't the point you hooked up with him 'cause you couldn't wait 2 weeks for me"

"I didn't hook up with him I got drunk at Jason's party & we kissed, that's it "

"THAT'S IT" he stormed "THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?"

"See you around Ryan"

END OF FLASHBACK


	2. Who's Kyle?

** Ryan was collapsed on his bed when the door opened he sat up in shock nobody entered his room without knocking except Marissa & he could safely bet that it wouldn't be her**

**"Hey honey I thought you might like something to eat" Kirsten smiled handing him the box of Thai noodles "& I came to talk to you" she added sitting down next to him handing him the chopsticks look sweetie I know your depressed..."**

**"I'm not depressed" he cut across her although his mouth was full of noodles **

**all she did was smile in a motherly way "I know how you feel" she said gazing into her past with starry eyes "when I first started dating Jimmy I felt how I know you & Marissa must have felt like there was no-one else in the world, like I was the luckiest woman alive but about a year before I went to collage I got pregnant. It wasn't intentional" she said quickly seeing the look on Ryan's face "its just well accidents happen & when Caleb found out he shipped us all off to Hawaii for about three months & he made me get an abortion all I'm saying is that Julie probably shipped Marissa off to New York"**

**"But she wasn't pregnant" Ryan interrupted "she said she wasn't ready so nothing happened"**

**"Ryan look at me" he starred at the empty pot of noodles "look at me" she said sharply he slowly glanced at her then looked at his feet again she took his face in her hands & brought it up so his deep blue ocean eyes met her kind warm grey ones "Marissa loves you, she thinks the world of you she's scared of Julie & Julie thinks that if Marissa focuses on her modeling career then she'll forget about you but that wont happen if she stays in California"**

**Ryan look at her he trusted her judgment Marissa wouldn't leave him forever without saying a proper goodbye even if she had been pissed off with him. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Kirsten stand up to leave just before she walked out of the pool house she set down what looked like a letter on his desk**

**"I thought this might be for you I found it on the doorstep but I had to hide it 'because the girls came over" then she walked out **

** Ryan stayed where he was for a minute or two still thinking on how to get Marissa to come back when out of the corner of his eye he saw the envelope sat on his desk he slowly walked over & picked it up there was nothing written on it except a small heart drawn in the corner in a pink gel pen he turned it over trying to find something else written on it to indicate that it was defiantly for him. Finding nothing he collapsed back on his bed & tore open the envelope inside there was a letter a scrap of paper & a ring. He picked up the latter & turned it over feeling tears prick his eyes he remembered giving it her months before she left: a small pinkie ring just the right size for her slender finger he placed it carefully on his bedside table & opened the letter**

**Ryan,**

** I'm sorry for yelling at you & for just leaving you, I love you I really do, I didn't know that He was your brother. When I got back from the Cohen's my mum said I had to pack quickly she'd got me an interview with a modeling agency in New York for the morning & the plane left that night. She also got me a new cell phone & changed my number its not fair Ryan she wont let me come home she said I should just forget Newport. But I don't want to please help she's turned so freaked out its unbelievable even for her I don't want her, I don't want to model & I don't want New York all I want is you & my friends in Newport you have to help me please I love you Ryan & I never set out to hurt you I don't know when you'll get this but please come soon also Kyle is driving me crazy **

**Love you forever **

**Marissa xxxxx**

**He read it through a couple of times then grabbed his jacket & ran for the house**

**He stormed into Seth's room not bothering to knock he saw Seth on his computer **

**"Seth"**

**"Hey man"**

**"Look at this, Julies going freaking I've gotta go"**

**Seth read through the letter quickly "oh my god who's Kyle?"**

**"Beats me but I have to get over there"**

**"Look talk to my dad first he might be able to help"**

**"Yeah I suppose your right, coming?"**

**"Huh? With you, to talk to my dad about rescuing Marissa _again_, hell yeah"**

**Seth shut down the computer & followed Ryan into the kitchen "hey mum do you know where dad is?"**

**"Hey boys yeah his in his study but he's with a client at the moment anything I can help with?"**

**Ryan put the letter on the counter "read that" he shrugged**

**Kirsten skimmed through the letter with a concerned look "well I did tell you; at least you know it's not your fault, Sandy will be out in a minute he'll know what to do" **

**"Well Julie's feelings still haven't changed towards you" Sandy said trying to make a joke. He was leaned against the kitchen counter with Marissa's letter in his hand **

**Kirsten raised an eyebrow & Ryan scowled at him**

**"I'm sorry" Sandy chuckled "too soon?" **

**"So" Seth asked turning to Sandy "can we go? No drugs, no sex, home by Tuesday?"**

**"No fights ok?" Sandy said to Ryan "& Kirsten's going with you"**


	3. New York New York

5 hours later they were sat on the plane & Ryan's face was a unusual green color, he was sat straight up & staring forward gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles were turning white he hate heights & you couldn't get much higher then in an airplane

"Don't worry honey" Kirsten whispered to him "we'll be landing soon"

When they got off the plane Ryan quickly called Marissa "ok…yeah…ok we'll be there in a bit…Seth…yes…uhuh…love you too…ok bye. She's at the Plaza room 981"

"Ok guys here's the plan I go check us in…"

"We're going to the Plaza?" Seth asked his mum in disbelief "oh my god Summer is gonna kill me she's always wanted to stay there"

Kirsten glared at her son jumping up & down like a kid on Christmas "anyway I'll go check us in you guys find Marissa & if you see her mum tell her that you didn't know she was here & you came with me for a shopping trip & to see the sights"

When they got to the Plaza Ryan got that funny feeling in his stomach like he did on his first night in Newport but he walked through the doors confidently & headed for the elevator with Seth following close behind.

When they reached Marissa's room Ryan knocked on the door, Marissa answered the door in just a toweling robe soon as she saw Ryan she leapt into his arms & planted a kiss on his cheek he moved his head slightly so instead of his cheek her lips hit his & her tongue pushed its way past them they were lost in their own world, a world of no problems, no Julie just them.

"Umm hey guys guess what I'm still stood here"

Half an hour later Marissa explained everything about her mum & how she had over heard her mum talking on the phone & her plan to make Marissa a top model & distance her a far away from Ryan as she possible could

"So I'm guessing you wanna get out of this place & out of New York & back to Newport back to normal" Ryan was laid down on the bed on his stomach next to Marissa. Seth was sitting crossed legged on a chair

Marissa turned on her side & smiled "yeah but don't you think my mum would kind of notice if I wasn't there" Ryan raised an eyebrow in reply "yeah I know lets get packing, Seth don't touch my stuff could you go down to the front desk & get them to bring up my cases"

"Cases" Seth got up & walked towards the door "as in the plural, as in lots of" Ryan gave him the Look "got it, I'm gone"

They stayed there for a little while longer "right we really need to get going Seth could be back soon you take the bathroom I'll take the dresser there's some boxers under the sink in the bathroom" Marissa stood up & opened the doors of the dresser

"Are you sure I'm not gonna find anything I shouldn't in the bathroom" he said standing up & making his way to the bathroom

"Well maybe but hey I'm sure you know what to do with them" she said with a grin & raised her eyebrow

They packed in silence for about half an hour until Ryan called out that he'd finished he crept silently behind Marissa, snaked his hands round her waist & rested his chin gently on her shoulder "nice panties he grinned quietly into her ear as she folded a pair of red silk thongs into the box "I cant believe that my mum made me bring all this stuff I've been here a month & I haven't worn half of these clothes"

Seth returned a few minuets later with 5 large suitcases, & 2 large sports bags "Marissa your mums downstairs looking for you I think she might have seen me" Ryan saw the tears well up in her eyes "I'm not scared of your mum" he squeezed her arm gently "if she does try & make you stay then I'll tell her your coming home with me every things gonna be ok" Ryan kissed the top of her head & started putting every thing they'd packed up in the cases when Julie walked in

"Marissa" she screamed, "what's he doing here?"

"Well" Julie screamed again "what is he doing here"

Marissa started to shake but she calmed down when she felt Ryan's strong arm wrap around her waist "I called him, he's helping me pack she replied with only slight nerves to her voice

"Marissa honey I'm only doing what's best for you, you know you could never have a proper future with him. Now I suggest you put on that pretty Donna Karen dress & go & have lunch with Kyle in the restaurant"

Marissa started to tremble again "mom I'm 18, I'm not thinking that far into the future all I wanna do is get through my finals then see what I want to do"

"I see" Julie said tapping her long freshly painted finger nails on the side table "but honey at least go & say goodbye to Kyle, he's been so good to you, that perfume he bought you was so nice & …"

Marissa thought she would pass out at the mention of Kyle's name; Ryan gave her a questioning look

"Ok mom we'll be down as soon we've finished packing" Marissa interrupted

Julie's fake plastic smile tightened "ok sweetie"

When they were sure Julie had left Ryan sent Seth to tell Kirsten what had happened

"So what's so wrong with Kyle?" Ryan asked as he set her down on the sofa

"It's a long story," she said resting her head on his shoulder "lets just say he's not a nice guy"

"People only say it's a long story when they don't want others to know the truth" he replied his voice barely audible

"He's not a nice guy why can't you leave it at that" she turned round so she was facing him "when I leave New York I leave him & I never have to speak to him again"

He raised an eyebrow & pulled her down so she was laying in his lap "don't lie to me, I'm always here I just want to know why you felt like you were gonna pass out when your mum mentioned his name?"

"He's the kind of guy my mom loves rich, nice apartments, nice house, well traveled, materialistic, fast expensive cars, you know but he may have everything but he's not you"

"Where as I have nothing no car, no money, never been anywhere except with Sandy that one time to Florida"

"I didn't mean it like that" she protested "you're …you're…you're you. You care about people you have way more to you then cars & stuff you have a personality & he…he just wanted the sex"

He raised an eyebrow "did you sleep with him?"

"No, Luke's the only one …

He cut her off kissing her tenderly on the lips pushing his tongue gently between her partially open lips

When they came up for air she smiled "I guess we have to go & meet him"

"I'll be with you," he said helping her up

Later

Ryan & Marissa made there way down the long hallway to the restaurant as they drew nearer Marissa started to walk more & more slowly

"Hey" Ryan smiled at her going to grab her hand "I'm here for you, just think do this for your mom & we can be out of here by tomorrow morning & back in Newport tomorrow night at the latest"

"How do you do that?" Marissa looked up at him "how do you know exactly what I'm thinking, how do you know what to say to make me feel better?"

Ryan grinned at her "guess I just know you, you always look like your gonna cry when your scared or worried"

Marissa stopped in her tracks & kissed him sweetly on the cheek "I love you"

"Thank you" he grinned & kissed her on the lips slowly pushing his tongue between her partially open lips.

As they walked through the solid doors Marissa became increasingly uneasy especially as she saw a tall brunette guy wearing a baseball cap, looking board & impatient. When he saw Marissa he brighten up

"Hi love…" Kyle stood up & tried to kiss Marissa on the lips but she moved her head quickly "who the fuck is he" Kyle nodded in Ryan's direction

"Hey, he is her boyfriend" Ryan said sharply what did Marissa see in this guy he was rude, arrogant, & treat Marissa like she was a trophy he only cared for her prettiness her soft hair, her long legs, her smooth skin, not her personality, how she cried at sad movies, how when she smiled she got little lines round her eyes Ryan knew once Kyle slept with her he wouldn't give a dam about her

"Look lets just eat then we can go home" Marissa interrupted the glaring contest that was going on between the guys & jested to Ryan to sit next to her

Later

The whole meal had been uncomfortable the boys had been trying to get Marissa's attention for the longest so in the end she excused herself & walked out, as she walked into the foyer she accidentally walked into someone "sorry" she mumbled

"Marissa"

"Mom"

"Marissa where's Kyle? His father will be here any minuet, he's invited you to stay with them when they go to Europe they have a villa in Italy you know" Julie said quickly with excitement in her voice

"I don't care I hate Kyle he's creepy &…" Marissa started to list off the things she disliked about Kyle when someone tapped her shoulder

"Marissa"

Marissa spun round "Ryan" she planted a kiss on his cheek "mom I don't want to go to Italy, Summer will kill me but I don't care – No Italy"

"Marissa, Kirsten wants to leave soon & I think Seth's had as much shopping as he can take"

Marissa giggled "bye mom" she said as she walked down the corridor Ryan gave Julie one of his half smiles & walked quickly after Marissa


	4. Chapter 4

Later on the plane

"I know you hate flying so I got you something out of the hotel room" Marissa leaned over towards Ryan as far as her seatbelt would let her & whispered nudging her sports bag with the toe of her shoe

"If that's what I think it is & Kirsten finds out we're toast, 'cos if I'm going down your going with me" he too leaned across his seat & whispered back

"What if she doesn't?" came the reply "& what if I'm not the one whose scared s.h.i.t.less of flying"

He grinned & passed her; his sports bottle "its empty"

Marissa looked around her to see if anyone was looking: Seth was listening to his IPod & checking out the blond stewardess with the longest legs both Seth & Ryan agreed they'd ever see, it didn't help that she had to wear a short skirt which Marissa thought made her look like a tart but Ryan & Seth weren't complaining. Kirsten was looking out of the window she knew how much Ryan hated heights & flying & she knew Marissa had told her she'd help him chill out, Kirsten just hoped that didn't include anything to do with chilling out in the bathroom but there she was caught in her own little dream world high above the clouds leaving everything all the troubles & stress that came with been a wife, a mother, a high-powered business woman & a newpsy all 10,000 feet below her. Marissa pored the clear liquid out of the glass bottle & into Ryan's sports bottle.

* * *

By the time the planed had landed Ryan had finished half a bottle of barcardi & two Jack & cokes although he was more of a 7/7 guy he was glad that was all over. As the three teens walked through the terminal they were laughing & joking & generally having a great time been back, Seth as usual was making inappropriate jokes about the weirdo's in airports who were like 35 years old & look all hard rock fans but had tattoos of hearts & thing like MOM written on their chests when a group of people who looked exactly like that came walking past them, Ryan & Marissa were still laughing about it when they got back to the Cohen's after Kirsten agreed to let Marissa stay with the in the guest room until either her dad got back from Hawaii or her mom from New York.

Later

"Hey honey" Sandy greeted his wife with a kiss "hey guys did you have fun in New York?"

"Yeah sure me & mum went to like a MILLION shops & she tried on like a MILLION clothes & shoes" Seth answered his father in his usual sarcastic way "hey do we have any pudding on tap, it feels like I haven't had tapioca in like over a week, no-one has any in New York, the east coast is so weird"

Everyone laughed as Seth as he rooted around in the fridge

Marissa was standing awkwardly by the kitchen door with her bags when Kirsten noticed her

"Come on sweetie lets get you settled in you can have the guest bedroom. I was gonna give you the pool house but Ryan didn't want to leave it, he got in a right strop when I asked him about"

Everyone laughed & Ryan turned bright red & shifted his portion by the sink

Marissa smiled as her & Kirsten walked upstairs to sort out her room

"Thanks Kirsten" Marissa smiled she was happy here she loved the Cohen's & it was better been here where she could be herself then living with her gold-digging, power-crazy mother who always wanted her to look perfect.

While they were unpacking Marissa got a text from her mom saying that she had gone to Europe with Kyle's dad for at least 5 months & they were going touring. Because (according to Julie) she needed to get over Caleb's sudden death & they (Julie & Caleb) had fantastic time last time they went.

"Great" said Seth getting over exited when Marissa told the boys that Julie was going to Europe for 5 months & although she could stay at her house with the maids Sandy & Kirsten had said that she could stay with them as long as she wanted.

Everyone was happy about this for a different reason: Ryan because maybe thing could go back to the way they were without the awkwardness that had come between them.

Kirsten because she finally had a girl in the house she could talk to about fashion & party's & other girly things that. Although she loved her boys they were all about play station, ninjas & comic books.

Sandy was happy because when he & the boys were talking about play station Kirsten would get left out now she'd have someone to go shopping with

Seth was happy because now Summer wouldn't have an excuse not to come round

"Julie Cooper-Nichol isn't gonna be here for Thanksgiving or more importantly Christmukka" Seth continued, "ok Ryan buddy we need to start early as we have someone else wanting to be part of the greatest super holiday ever, & take a dip in the Christmukka pool, didn't I tell you buddy there's room in it for all of us. Yes Christmukka is finally sweeping the nation" & Seth was away blabbering on Marissa laughed as Ryan leaned across & whispered "I think you've made Seth a little happy"

& they both cracked up laughing again

"Take-out's here" Sandy called & all three of them went to eat.

* * *

reveiw please I'd really like to know what you think 


	5. Suspicion

Marissa had been with the Cohen's for a couple of weeks now & had settled in great, she was having more fun then she ever had at home.

It was the day before school & Marissa & Seth were in the kitchen eating bagels they hadn't bothered to get dress, because Sandy & Kirsten had gone to work, so they were sat Marissa in her silky nightdress & silky robe & Seth in a pair of sleep pants & an old "Death Cab" t-shirt

"What time is it?" Marissa asked through a mouthful of bagel

"Half ten, why?" Seth answered flipping over the page of his new comic

"No reason, is Ryan still asleep?"

"No idea I'm not allowed in there until 11, I learnt that lesson when I walked in on you"

Marissa laughed, "I'll go check"

She tighten her robe as she walked towards the poolhouse

The blinds were drawn & as far as she could see there was no movement in there

She knocked lightly on the door

No answer

She knocked again

Still no answer

She tried the door

Locked

Why would Ryan lock the door? The only time he ever locked it was when he was with her & didn't want to be disturbed. He'd learnt his lesson that time that Kirsten burst in on them.

But he was alone…

Wasn't he?

* * *

Meanwhile

Ryan walked over to her with two plates in his hands

"Sorry all I have is leftovers" he said clearing his desk & setting the plates on it

"That's fine I really don't fancy bagels"

Ryan laughed & began to eat

"I can't believe how much we got done last night, Marisa will kill me if she finds out you have to not tell her I was involved until she sees it, she loves you more then anything but do you love her? Huh?

"Of course I do I went to New York to rescue her from Julie"

"No Ryan you care about her but do you love her?"

"I…I…Guess so"

"You don't sound too confident about that after all you just spent the night with me"

Ryan paused, raised an eyebrow & gave her a look

"Well?"

"Well what?" he replied with confusion in his voice "we didn't do anything, we just slept 'cause we were tired"

He finished his food & placed the plate & cutlery in the sink "you finished?"

She nodded & passed him her plate & cutlery "I'm gonna get dressed" she said picking up her clothes & walked towards the bathroom "try & keep your pants on 'till I've crept out the bathroom window"

He grinned "are you trying to suggest something Miss Roberts? Cause I have a girlfriend"

* * *

Later

Summer & Marissa are hanging out in Summer's room & painting their toenails

"So come on when are you gonna tell me about Seth's disgusting habits that I already know about but want to hear from someone else" Summer said breaking the silence

That had lasted for the last 10 minuets after Marissa had told her about going to see if Ryan was awake but found his door locked

"Summ" Marissa giggled & chucked a pillow at her friend

"Hey what was that for?" Summer chucked the pillow back "me & Cohen never last more then six months before he freaks out & does something totally Cohen like so then I have to dump his sorry a$$ & spend the next two weeks eating my way through 3 times my own body weight in ice-cream & watching every single episode of "the Valley" ever made about a dozen times" Summer tried to explain to her friend who looked incredibly confused "& its coming up to the six month mark"

"Why don't you have a little faith?" Marissa replied as she applied another coat of varnish to her toes

"'Because it's been two & a half years & its how it works. It'll be weird if it happened any other way. Anyway mine & Cohen's relationship is boring how's things with Chino? Apart from the whole door locked thing this morning, which by the way I think you're totally blowing out of size. He was probably in the shower or getting dressed & didn't want Cohen to walk in"

"Yeah" Marissa murmured "I don't know I've never been with a guy like Ryan before he does really love me & he cares about the really me like not just sex & whether or not I'm the homecoming queen. Its school tomorrow & I really don't want another Lindsey happening 'cause I just want this year to be how last year was meant to be you know hanging out in school going to the Bait Shop as the four of us no new people, no-one trying to split us up just every thing to be perfect" Marissa finished painting her toes which were now a shade of raspberry pink which glittered gold in certain light

"Coop this is Newport beach everything is perfect on the outside, nothing is perfect behind closed doors" Summer bluntly told her friend as she skewed the lid on her nail varnish & admired her toes which were turquoise but like Marissa's glittered silver in different light "but Coop if you want to be the perfect couple which you & Ryan are totally even when your not been a couple you really ought to tell him that you want to be the perfect couple"

"I didn't understand any of that but thanks Summer"


	6. Chapter 6

**School passed slowly that day people who were sad at summer had passed were even more depressed because of the rain, sports players were cross 'cause they couldn't practice, girls spent their breaks drying their hair, staying out of the rain & complaining about the rain.**

**Ryan thought the day would never end but he was glad it was. He sunk round the back of the school & got into a silver BMW **

**"Pier" he ordered**

**"What? Chino how about "Hi"?**

**"Sorry Hi, can we go to the pier? Please I wanna go, finish & go see Marissa. Please"**

**"Jesus Chino you really do love her, don't you?"**

**"Yeah so can we go" Ryan was getting a little exasperated by now**

**"Going"**

** When they got to the pier Ryan led the way to a little bar he knew just off the front.**

**He walked inside confidently, found a privet booth & sat down**

**Summer followed nervously behind & set her purse down gently beside her**

**"Why did we come here Chino?" she asked anxiously looking around her & rubbing her arms not with cold with fear**

**"Hey" he whispered back & leaned forward so as not to be over heard "it was the only place I could think of where nobody knows us well, most people who come here live in the numbered streets or out of town. Now be cool" he signaled to the waitress who looked about 50 **

**"Yeah" she said chewing her gum & looking very bored "what d'ya want?"**

**"7/7 &…" he looked at Summer **

**"Umm I'll have a diet coke"**

**The waitress walked away & came back a few minuets later with their ordered**

**"So Chino" Summer started up after a couple of minuets of silence "why did you bring me here?"**

**"When are you gonna stop calling me "Chino"? I've lived with the Cohen's for over two years now I'm not who I once was"**

**"You'll always be Chino in my eyes" Summer teased taking a swig of his 7/7 "so why did you bring me here?"**

** Ryan looked skeptically at her drinking his drink "you've never had a 7/7 before have you?" he tried to prize it out of her hands**

**"Not exactly but I have class, I'm more of a chardonnay girl, now please answer my question why did you bring me here?"**

**"'Cause" he leaned in & lowered his voice "I didn't want Seth to know about your great plan, I didn't want anyone who knows us to see us together 'cause they might get the wrong idea & I've known this place ever since I first came to Newport so I know the regulars & I know of all the places in Newport beach this is the safest" he had finally managed to get his 7/7 back**

**"Ok" pause "talk Chino. Talk" **

But they were not alone his dark hair stuck up a little over his cocktail menu "I have to tell her, she has a right to know" he told himself

Later

Marissa was waiting in the pool house for Ryan, when he got home

"Hey" he smiled & looked at her questionable

She picked up Seth's comic, which he had left in the pool house & rolled it up

"Where did you go?" she took a step towards him

His grin disappeared off his face

"I…err went out"

"Well done Sherlock," she said sarcastically "Where? You never go out alone in Newport, unless you weren't alone"

"Marissa" Ryan looked confused "what are you talking about? I went to sort something out, I was gone an hour, two tops. Tell me what's wrong babe"

Marissa had tear running down her face & was shaking a little. Overall she looked generally upset

"Hey" he spoke softly to her, wrapping his big arms around her slender frame "hey" he soothed her rocking her gently from side to side

Then the moment ended…

"I trusted you" she began breaking away from him "but are you or are you not seeing someone else" pause "behind my back?"

"Wow" he rubbed the back of his head & ran his fingers through his hair "direct question"

He moved past her over to the bed & sat down motioning for her to do the same

"I'd rather stand" she practically spat at him "are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Marissa I love you, why would you say something like that, you know it's you, it's always been you, even when you were with Alex & I was with Lindsey it was you" he lowed his voice towards the end

"Then why would you go into that sleazy bar you like with my best friend?" she screamed at him

"Marissa I think you need to come with me" he stood up & went to take her hand

She pulled away "_I _think you need more time to think of your excuse" she turned towards the door & went to open it

"Marissa you said you trusted me, so trust me…just this once…please" tears stared to well up in his eyes as he pleaded with her

"I…I'll just go get my shoes" she replied not looking at him, her voice barely above a whisper "I'll see you in the car"

& Then she walked out leaving him stood there

He took out his cell phone & dialed the number

"Summer it's me" he spoke quickly in to the receiver

"Did she see us?" Summer asked concerned

"Yeah, I don't think I can keep this going any longer, we've got to do it tonight"

"Oh my god. Ok you take her somewhere & I'll miss call you from Seth's phone when it's ready"

"Thanks Summ I owe you one"

"We'll talk later, now go save your relationship, bye" & with that she hung up


	7. Chapter 7

Marissa was already waiting in the car; he opened the door & got in & started the indignation without talking to her

They drove to the beach in silence, not even looking at each other, the air tensed with every minuet

When they got to the beach they found a totally deserted bit

"Why would you think I cheated on you?" Ryan asked sitting down on the soft sand

"'Cause someone saw you, someone didn't want me to get hurt," she said sitting down next to him

"But you are hurting" Ryan looked at her properly, for the second time in his life he looked through her eyes & deep into her soul & saw the real her

"Then why did you go into that crap bar with Summer, apparently you had your hand on her arse"

"What?! Why the hell would I want to touch Summer's ass when I've you?" he looked so hurt that she stopped been angry with him & started to question why he would & if Seth was actually telling the truth

"I don't know it's just what I heard" she buried her head in her hands

He leaned over & put his arm around her shoulders & they sat there on the sand dunes looking out over the endless body of water there was not a sound except the waves breaking on the sand

Marissa laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat & looking out at the ocean "isn't it beautiful"

Then the ring of Ryan cell phone broke the silence, he shifted his portion slightly so as not to disturb Marissa & retrieve it from his pocket

"Missed call(s) 1, Seth Cell

"Hey do you wanna get out of here, we could go to the pool house &…you know…talk" Ryan mumbled trying to act like nothing was happening but deep inside he knew it was, he knew that she was slowly slipping away from him again but he was not going to just stand by & let that happen this time he was going to do everything in his power to keep the girl & no-one was going to take her away from him this time

"No its ok" she whispered more to the ocean than to him "I just want to sit here with you so nothing else can happen so we can be just like we were before everything that's gone off these last couple of years"

he sat there holding her tightly gently wiping away her tears with his thumb & moved a piece of hair away from her face

"I love you & I would never do anything to hurt you, you & the Cohen's are the only ones I trust & the only reason I went to Summer is 'cause its nearly two years since we 1st made out on the Ferris Wheel & we've been through so much…&…" Ryan tried his best to explain why she was the only girl for him & he never felt the same way about anyone else the same way he felt about her

"Summer was in the pool house last Saturday wasn't she?" Marissa cut him off sharply "you were lying…oh my god she was there the whole night wasn't she? I can't do this anymore you lied to me" Marissa got up & not even bothering to pick up her shoes she ran

Ryan ran after her leaving her purse & shoes on the beach alone, he quickly caught up with her, she pushed her way past him "you lying, cheating basted" she screamed at him

That was it for him he was not losing her, he rugby tackled her to the ground only to receive a sharp slap across the face

"Get off me" she yelled again "I hate you, you said you loved me but you don't give a shit about me you just wanted to upgrade from Theresa"

"What the hell are you talking about why would I do that to you, no offence to Summer but I don't find her remotely attractive" he told her while holding her so she didn't run away again "why would I sleep with someone who I don't have feeling for?"

"Let me remind you of what you told me about Chino, how many girls did you actually know the names of that you took to that stupid burnt out car?" she smiled smugly knowing that she was pushing the wrong buttons

"That was Chino I was a completely different person to the person I am now" he was so angry with her for bringing it up but he didn't show it, he helped her to her feet & held her so she couldn't run off.

"Well" she smiled smugly at him "how do you explain Theresa getting pregnant, you said she was your past but you slept with"

Ryan was so mad with her now her felt like he could hit her. He hated her being so smug about all the mistakes he'd made in his life he just stared at her his eyes were now stormy grey he tightened his grip on her arms & stared at her into the sapphire eyes that normally sparkled but now had tears pored out of them "you think your so much better than me don't you?" he continued to glare at her "you think its hilarious that all your friends are dating rich newpsie's sons & you've got me, well let me tell you something Marissa Cooper your no better than the next person & right now I have more respect for half the people in Chino than I do for you" his voice was dangerously soft she knew what he was capable of & it scared her that she had pushed him this far. He shook her "I have more respect for Trey & that slag Jess than I do for you, it takes quite a lot to get me pissed off but you…" he was grinning manically & shaking her "you really know how to push all the right buttons"

Marissa was crying "I'm…I'm sorry" she sniffed "please let…let me go your hurting me"

"Good now you know how I feel, except your bruises will heal but I'll never forget what you said to me tonight…not even if I live to be 100" & with that he pushed her back on the sand & walked away to stop him doing something he would regret

When he got to the car he kicked the wheel until his foot hurt then walked towards the pier

Marissa had finally got up & collected up her shoes & purse & made her way to the parking lot.

When she got there she saw a lonely Range Rover sitting in the corner as she approached it she realized that Ryan was sat on the ground next to it smoking & drinking from a brown bottle with out a label

She saw other empty bottles & cigarette butts scattered around him as soon as he saw her he downed the rest of whatever was in the brown bottle, threw his cigarette to the ground without stubbing it out & shot her a look of pure hatred as he got into the car

He accelerated quickly away his driving was obvious that he had been drinking

Marissa stood there shivering from fear & cold

She took out he cell phone & dialed the 1st number that came into her head

"Hello Cohen residence"

"Hey Kirsten its Marissa"

"Oh hey Marissa, what's the matter, you sound upset" Kirsten asked concerned

"Its Ryan…we got into a fight &…" Marissa blurted out

"Are you ok? Where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked in a worried tone

"I'm fine, Ryan's taken the car & I think he's drunk"

"I'll come pick you up. Are you at the beach?"

"Yeah thanks see you in a bit"

"Bye" Kirsten rang off

Marissa sat down on the curb to wait for Kirsten to take her back to the Cohen's


End file.
